


Clip Your Dirty Wings

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: Asami being Asami





	

Title: Clip your dirty wings  
Author: clueless_psycho  
Fandom: Viewfinder  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre and/or Pairing: slash, Asami / Akihito  
Warnings: Violence on minor, some bondage, Tao  
Disclaimer: They belong to Yamane Ayano  
Word Count: 4,200ish  
A/N: Written especially for radcat38 as the winning bidder for help_japan.

Brought to you by listening to too much Nirvana and with the big help from seraphim_grace

Beta by randrews25

Polly wants a cracker  
I think I should get off her first  
I think she wants some water  
To put out the blow torch

Isn't me  
Have a seed  
Let me clip  
Dirty wings  
Let me take a ride  
Hurt yourself  
Want some help  
Help myself  
Got some rope  
Have been told  
I promise you  
Have been true  
Let me take a ride  
Hurt yourself  
Want some help  
Help myself

 

Polly – Nirvana

 

The next time the door was opened, it was Asami who entered and Akihito could tell it just by judging the sound of his breath, because the semi-darkness of the room prevented him from having a clear view. He could also tell that Asami had the long sleeves of his shirt rolled up, and it looked like bad news already.

He didn’t say anything right away. He slowly closed the door behind him, took a deep drag of his cigarette, blew blue rings of smoke into the air, and let his existence and bodily scent fill the entire room, as if the semi-darkness, the musty smell of the room and the leather belts around his wrists and ankles weren’t suffocating enough.

Akihito found himself holding his breath, listening to Asami’s slow breathing and his heart beat.

Next to him, Tao had his chin up and his eyes looking straight into Asami’s eyes.

“So, Tao,” Asami finally spoke after dropping his cigarette butt to the concrete floor and crushing it with the toe of his boots, “you refused to eat your food again.”

Tao’s eyes widened and a split second later he blurted, “You can’t call it food and there’s something nasty in it. I’d rather die first before poking it with a ten foot pole.”

Akihito felt his stomach churn and his heart slowly pick up the beat. It wasn’t like that he had never contested Asami before, it was just that they weren’t in a situation where they could say bad things to Asami and hope that Asami would let it slip.

But then, Tao must’ve learned it from Fei Long.

He walked towards Tao, clearly ignoring Akihito. He bent over so his face was in the same level with Tao’s. “I guess that’s why you threw your food again to Kirishima.”

“He should’ve eaten that. And if he has any problem with me throwing the food to him, he should’ve faced me instead of reporting it to you.”

Akihito’s heart fell to his stomach now.

Asami smiled and the bad news had become a worse one. “No, Tao, he didn’t report it to me and he doesn’t have any problem with it. I do.”

“Then, do…,” Tao didn’t finish his words. Asami’s backhand stopped him. It made a crisp slapping sound that echoed against the narrow walls and Akihito gritted his teeth. He had told Tao to watch his mouth when Asami was around, but clearly, Tao hated him enough not to take it seriously.

Tao took a deep breath when he had overcome the shock. Akihito hoped he was fine, no split lips, no bruises or other kind of injuries. It was difficult to see from where he was, back to back with Tao. But then Tao opened his mouth again, and started, “You…” This time, there was no slapping sound, this time, Tao made a choking sound.

“No, please,” Akihito whispered. He really wanted to be able to turn his head and look at Asami.

But there was no response from Asami while it was clear that Tao had started to have difficulty in breathing properly.

“No, no,” Akihito shook his head. “Please let him go.” He could imagine that Asami’s fingertips must be pressing the part of the neck that prevented the fresh air to get into the lungs and it was confirmed by the way Tao gasped. Tao wouldn’t survive in two minutes.

“It won’t do you good to kill a child like that,” Akihito tried to reason with Asami. He wanted to believe that Asami wasn’t serious about strangling Tao to death over the food subject. He wanted to believe that Asami needed Tao alive.

Still no response and Akihito couldn’t take it any longer. He was holding back tears and he didn’t know why. Tao hated him, he didn’t have to be nice to him, but Tao was only a small boy, he shouldn’t be shredded from his future, especially by the hand of someone more powerful from him.

“Take me, take me instead,” Akihito pled. “I’ll do whatever – whatever you want. Let him go. Please.” His voice floated in the air like it didn’t belong to him, like it was someone else’s voice, someone desperate and hopeless.

“He hates you, Akihito,” Asami talked to him finally. “You don’t need to protect him. He knows the consequence of his action.”

“No, no, he’s only a child,” Akihito stammered. “I’ll behave.”

“You’re pathetic, Akihito.”

“Just let him go,” Akihito heard himself writhe. Just let him go.

* * *

The apartment was a nice change from the semi-dark room he and Tao had been kept in for several days. It wasn't Asami's apartment; Asami must've rented the place just for this purpose, although Akihito didn't understand why Asami had to go that far. Asami could just send Tao away, then screw him there on the hard, cold and bare concrete floor for all he cared, however, knowing Asami, the man wouldn't degrade himself to having sex in a dirty place like that for fear of ruining his ultra-expensive designer's clothes.

It was no different than everything else that belonged to or rented by Asami – it solidified his status as one of the richest and most powerful men in Japan. It was spacious and luxurious and decorated nicely with lots of white color and fresh orchids in crystal vases and huge porcelain urns. It sat on the top floor of a very tall building in Shinjuku and from where he was standing, he could see half of Tokyo through the glass panels that made up half of the walls. The night had just started to fall, the sky still retained some color as the sunlight hadn’t completely gone, but lamps were on in most part of the city.

Asami wasn’t there when they arrived. It was Kirishima who brought him to this place and frankly speaking, Akihito didn’t know why Asami even bothered to get him brought here. But Asami was Asami, Akihito knew very well that Asami took the joy of showing people how powerful he was. Usually, it made him snicker. At this moment, he had no choice but to do as he was told. He had given his words.

Kirishima released him from his blindfold and ankle shackles but left the handcuffs as if he knew that there was no way Akihito would run away with his wrists bound together like that. Then he disappeared behind the closed door.

He was hungry and thirsty. There was a basket of bread on the dining table and he could imagine that there were soft drinks and perhaps beer inside the refrigerator, however, he didn’t dare to get any of them. He also didn’t dare to sit down on the sofa. The leather upholstery were white, the cushion cases were pale grey. He would only get them stained with his dirty clothes and skin.

So he lowered himself to sit on the floor and waited for Asami.

It wasn’t until the sky had gotten completely dark that Asami finally showed up. He had his jacket and tie on, and he was talking to his cell phone and smoking as usual. He said goodbye to whoever he spoke to on the other side of the line as soon as he entered and pocketed the cell phone. Akihito quickly got up from the floor, feeling a bit numb from sitting crosslegged for some time.

“Kirishima didn’t uncuff you?” he tilted his head, raising one eyebrow as he crushed his half-burned cigarette into a crystal ashtray on the coffee table.

Akihito shook his head.

“He should,” Asami shrugged from his jacket and tossed it to the sofa. “He has one of the keys.” He slipped his hand into his pants pocket and retrieved a key. “Come here.”

Hesitant, Akihito walked towards Asami. He stopped at what he thought was a safe distance and lifted his bound hands. Asami unlocked the cuffs without even touching his hands.

When Asami looked into his eyes, he tried not to shift away. “I think you should take a bath,” Asami said. “I have ordered dinner, but if you want something in particular, anything, just let me know and I’ll make sure it gets delivered too.” 

Akihito lowered his eyes. He didn’t understand. But he shook his head again anyway.

“The bathroom’s there,” Asami jerked his head towards one of the bedroom doors. Akihito nodded and headed to where he was told.

It was unsurprisingly the master bedroom. It had a king-sized bed and a mini home theater with forty two inches flat TV. One wall was covered with floor to ceiling mirror, allowing one to view oneself while in bed.

Akihito went straight to the bathroom, trying not to think too much about the bedroom. The bathroom was almost as spacious as the bedroom with a white jacuzzi as the centerpoint of the room and more orchids in crystal vases and toiletries in a small rattan basket. There was a separate shower booth with glass walls.

Akihito took his clothes off, careful not to drop them on the pristine, well-polished marble floor, and put them in the hamper under the vanity table. He knew that he wouldn’t be wearing them anymore after the bath, although he didn’t see anything in the bathroom that looked like decent clothes. Not that it was a problem.

He got inside the shower booth and turned on the hot water. He squirmed the first time the water touched his skin. It felt a little painful, like little tiny needles stabbing into his pores, but after a while, it felt good. It washed away the dirt from his skin, it also soothed his skin and muscles. Akihito stepped under the shower head and let water rain into his hair. It felt heavenly. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead on the glass wall and he closed his eyes, enjoying the water and the magic it created.

It was only because he remembered that Asami was waiting in the dining room and the food must have arrived and he was starving that he opened his eyes, reminding himself to finish the shower as quickly as possible. But when he swung around, he saw Asami standing at the door of the shower booth.

“Let me help scrub your back,” Asami offered as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Asami was still fully clothed, minus the jacket, and once again the sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbow.

“I… I’m fine, I can do it myself,” Akihito stammered and turned around. He felt embarrassed at being naked in front of Asami like that, although, under different circumstances, it didn’t bother him at all.

“It’s quite difficult to try to reach your back, isn’t it?” Asami stepped into the shower.

“You… you’ll only get yourself wet,” Akihito took one step forward but really, there wasn’t much room for him to escape.

“That’s fine,” Asami whispered.

Akihito could feel the movement behind him. He could feel Asami reach for the tube of bathgel and squeezed the amount into his palm. Then he felt Asami’s palm on his back and Asami lathered his skin with the bath gel and then began slowly scrubbing his back in circling motions. Green tea and cherry blossom scents radiated from behind him, giving the booth a nice fragrant air. 

“You might want to clean the rest of your body yourself,” Asami said, his hand only went as far as the small of Akihito’s back as if he knew exactly the area that was difficult to reach by his own. “Or, do you want me to?”

“Nonono, it’s okay, I’ll do it,” Akihito reached for the bathgel. “Sorry.”

“No problem.”

What he didn’t expect was, while he was rubbing the bathgel on his body, Asami squeezed shampoo on his head and washed his hair. Not only Asami rubbed the shampoo all over his hair, he also slipped his fingers into Akihito’s hair and massaged his scalp with his fingertips and it was a complete bliss. Akihito closed his eyes again, wanting to lose himself to the world where only he and Asami existed, but he also dug his teeth into his lower lip to remind him that this wasn’t what it looked like. Probably.

Asami still massaged his head as the water rinsed the remains of the shampoo and soon Akihito felt completely clean and fresh. He opened his eyes and finished soaping his body, feeling grateful because he didn’t suddenly start a hard-on from the oh-so-good touch.

He turned around to face Asami, whispering, “Thank you.” 

Asami only gave him his trademark half-smile, then he stepped back. He had gotten completely wet. “Could you get me a towel?” he asked Akihito as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

There was a pile of clean, probably brand new, towels near the tub, so Akihito grabbed one and gave it to Asami, who had stripped to his underwear. "There are some yukata in the bedroom, choose one for yourself," Asami said, then he closed the shower booth door without inviting Akihito.

Akihito took the chance to brush his teeth and it was when he noticed the bluish bruises around his wrists. The bruises looked obscene now that he was clean and smelled good. He rubbed it with his thumb, but he knew very well that it would take some time for the bruises to disappear. If he didn't go back to where he was kept with Tao, bound and dirty… He shook his head, chasing the thought away.

He took another towel from the pile and used it to dry his body, then wrapped it around his waist as he walked to the bedroom.

There were indeed some yukata inside the cabinet in the bedroom, but there weren’t any underwear but that was understandable. The yukata were identical with light grey back ground color and black flower print. Akihito put one on after he dried himself with the towel, then went back to the bathroom to hang the towel. Asami was still in the bathroom, so Akihito slipped out and went to the dining / living room.

The dining table had been set for two persons, with a waiter attending, Food had been laid on the table, there were steam fish and grilled eel and rack of lamb with caramelized onions which was a little strange to be had among other traditional Japanese food, and there were kimchi and miso soup and most important there was steaming rice and just by the look of the white, well-cooked grains made Akihito's stomach grumble even more violently. The waiter bowed at him and pulled one of the chairs for him. If he thought of something, he didn't show it on his face at all and that made Akihito totally embarrassed, feeling like the waiter knew that he wore nothing beneath his yukata. He sat down, trying not to look at the waiter as he was served a cup of hot ocha.

Asami finally showed up, wrapped in yukata too and he sat down in front of Akihito and after he sipped his ocha, he smiled at Akihito. “Don’t be so stiff, Akihito,” he said. “Just relax and enjoy this.”

“I… I just…,” Akihito picked up the ivory chopsticks.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t expect this?”

Akihito nodded.

However, Asami didn’t give any more explanation. He only said, "Enjoy your meal" and the moment the waiter served him rice in a bowl, Akihito couldn't be bothered with anything else anymore but how to fill his stomach with as much of the food as possible.

The food was superb and he must've eaten most of it as Asami looked to be toying with the food instead of actually eating it, which was a pity, because he paid for this. Each time Akihito cleared up one dish, the waiter would serve another, a different one and Akihito just had to eat it until he had no choice but put his chopsticks down for he couldn't eat more. He drank his ocha and dessert came in the form of green beans pudding although Asami shook his head and got sake instead .

"Thank you," he said to Asami. He didn't remember when was the last time food tasted this good for him.

Asami only shrugged. "I have to make a phone call," he said as he got up. "You can go to the bedroom."

Akihito understood right away. He had learned that nothing from Asami was free. The man would collect payment one way or the other. He had bathed Akihito and fed him, it was time for Akihito to pay the price of standing up for Tao.

Akihito headed to the bedroom.

The bedroom seemed to be eerily quiet. The drapes hadn’t been drawn so through the huge window glass, Akihito could see the other half of Tokyo City, although in the dark, he couldn’t make out the buildings and the lights gave the impressions of a million fireflies floating around.

Akihito sat down at the edge of the bed, feeling somewhat awkward. What should he do now? Should he just wait and see until Asami showed up? Should he try to escape, considering Asami must be concentrating on the phone call that he probably wouldn’t see it if Akihito slipped away? Or should he try to open the window and sneak away?

If he escaped, he would put Tao in jeopardy. He really didn’t want to put Tao before himself but he couldn’t help it. Moreover, he had given his words to Asami, and he considered himself a real man. He would stay here until this was over.

He got up and pulled the sash of his yukata. Might as well get himself prepared so as not to waste time when Asami joined him in the bedroom. Besides, the yukata seemed to be expensive; it would be sinful to get it torn in the moment of passion. Akihito shrugged from the yukata, shivering at the cold night air kissing his bare skin.

Since he didn’t see anything that could serve as a proper lube, he went to the bathroom to get a bottle of bath oil. He had never understood the use of bath oil, but at the moment, it came in handy. He took it back to the bedroom, climbed onto the bed, put himself in a comfort position with a stack of pillows behind his back and his legs bent up and spread apart. It was embarrassing, but it didn’t mean that he hadn’t done anything like this before, although usually he did it for himself, not for someone else.

He poured some content of the bath oil into his palm and brought his palm down. He squirmed. The bath oil turned out to create a different sensation than the cold gel he usually used.

He relaxed and leaned back, eyes fixated on the ceiling, and he reached down between his legs.

Asami showed up just as he started to feel quite good, saying, “Akihito, I meant to tell you..” but the man stopped mid-sentence, he stopped at the door, tilting his head and frowned, and the question came, “What are you doing?”

Akihito looked up, holding his breath. He tried to think of something but it was clear now that his brain had lost the ability to think. He took a deep breath.

Asami inched towards the bed. 

Akihito decided he had enough of preparing himself. Now Asami was here, he could just focus on the man.

He climbed out of the bed just as Asami was close enough to the bed. He reached for Asami’s sash, pulled it off so the front part of Asami’s yukata opened up the moment the sash fell to the floor, and Akihito kneeled in front of Asami and pressed his face below Asami’s navel.

And while he did that, he swallowed Asami’s cock all the way until he could close his lips around the base of the sensitive flesh. And he began working to arouse Asami.

He knew that Asami might not like him to take an initiative like that, however he also knew that he couldn’t stand just waiting and waiting, not knowing what Asami was going to do next as Asami didn’t seem to want to start with the punishment anytime soon.

At least, this way he could make sure that he could get it over with soon.

He almost, almost expected that Asami would grab his hair and yank him up by his hair and start beating him up, or something. Asami did slip his fingers again into his hair, but Asami didn’t grip his hair with force. Asami only held on to his hair, lightly, as if his life was depending on it.

Akihito relaxed and began enjoying Asami’s manhood inside his mouth. Asami always tasted nice, clean and sweet, and Akihito imagined that the sweet taste came from the sake and wine Asami regularly drank. Asami smelled of musk and a little spicy, perhaps from the tobacco he burned into his lungs and veins non-stop. 

It took some time, Akihito suspected that Asami had mastered the skill of not giving up to arousal too soon, but eventually Asami’s cock started to fill his mouth and he had to pull his head back a bit in order not to get himself gagged. Not long afterwards, his mouth could only keep the head and half of Asami’s shaft and he began tasting fluid dropping from the slit of the head. He lapped it with his tongue, swallowing it, feeling himself hardening completely.

Then he had to let it go as Asami pulled him up. 

Next, he hit the bed face down, but Asami quickly flipped him around and he found himself being kissed among the pillows and the bedsheets. Akihito snaked his arms around Asami’s neck and his legs around Asami’s waist, locking their bodies together. He was going to hold back for a while but as soon he felt Asami’s monstrous, throbbing cock against his own, he couldn’t stop himself and he heard himself writhing, “Please, please, oh Asami, please do it to me.”

Then all he remembered from the rest of the night was a complete bliss, with a little pain but it was blanketed with so much pleasure that he thought that he wouldn’t mind to die like that.

* * *

When he woke up, Asami wasn’t in bed anymore. Judging from the soft sunlight coming through the curtain, Akihito realized that it was mid-morning already. He got up and climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out, clean and fresh. He put the yukata on again and left the bedroom.

Asami was standing at the window with a cigarette between his lips, holding a small but unmistakably heavy-duty binocular to see far away. He was fully dressed for business, although minus his jacket. 

Akihito went to approach him. Asami smelled of spices and tobacco and that made his stomach churn.

Asami lowered the binocular and Akihito stood on his tiptoes, reached for Asami’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Do you want to see?” asked Asami, handing him the binocular.

Akihito took it obediently, then he slipped his body between Asami and the window, looking out. Half of Tokyo looked cheerful and wondrous in the bright light. He brought the binocular up to his eyes. “What do I have to look at?”

“The building with the helipad,” Asami said, his breath teasing the back of Akihito’s ear. Asami had the front part of his body pressed on Akihito’s back part and his hands on Akihito’s hips. “With the black helicopter with red lines.”

The building was probably ten or fifteen kilometers away, but the binoculars gave him the ability to see it clearly. The black helicopter didn’t have any particular mark on it, nothing that could tell Akihito or anybody that it belonged to someone or some companies. He couldn’t even see if there was anybody else but the pilot at the front and the pilot was having his helmet and sunshades on.

Akihito really didn’t know why Asami told him to look at it, but he stayed at it because he knew that the answer would come soon. And he was right, after some time, the door that led to the helipad was open, and Kirishima stepped out with Tao.

Akihito felt his heart skipped a bit but he didn’t say anything. He dug his teeth to his lower lip.

Tao looked good, he had been given new clothes and he had taken a bath, or been forced to get bathed. He didn’t look sulky anymore, his face lit up and his eyes gleamed in the sunshine. Still, Akihito could see the wound on his lips from Asami’s backhand.

Then he saw Feilong coming from the other side of the helicopter, and Kirishima let Tao go. Naturally, Tao ran to Feilong. Feilong caught him by his arm before Tao hugged him or something, then he turned around and walked back to the helicopter.

Kirishima stayed where he was until the helicopter lifted up and left the building.

Akihito brought the binocular down. He turned around to look at Asami in the eyes. “What… what happened?” he asked.

Asami took one step back, took a cigarette from its silver case, put it between his lips and lit it. He took time to take a deep drag of the burning cigarette, then he said, “Business, as usual” with the blue rings of smoke floating from his mouth.

* * *  
~end

5 May 2011


End file.
